


Bloodied Hands

by PumpkinStew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But I divided it to multiple chapters, Hurt/Comfort, This was supposed to be a oneshot chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinStew/pseuds/PumpkinStew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a mission, an unexpected attack from TALON leaves Zenyatta in a critical state.</p><p>With no mechanics in the vicinity, Zenyatta is left barely clinging onto life.For the first time in many years, Genji is afraid. And so he made a silent prayer; praying for some miracle to happen, for someone to help his master.</p><p>And as it would turn out, that someone would turn out to unexpectedly be his own brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple mission.

A week before, Overwatch had received information that there was a small city in Southern Indonesia where there had been rumors going around that Talon had supposedly taken control of it. In an effort to investigate these findings, a small Recon Team consisting of elite Overwatch Agents was formed in order to investigate, and report back with any important information.

This Team consisted primarily of Genji, Hanzo, McCree, Lucio and Zenyatta.

Genji and Hanzo were the more prominent selections because of their experience in stealth missions, whereas McCree and Lucio had been sent as additional back-up in  the worst case scenario where the area had been compromised. McCree's sharp aim and more or less fatal shots would be able to fend off any unwanted attackers whereas Lucio's Audio technology would not only be able to provide ample Medical support, but should allow for an extra boost of speed should the group need to make a quick getaway.

Zenyatta had been selected for the mission as well, and while Winston had claimed that it was to provide further Medical support next to Lucio, the team was silently aware that Zenyatta was mainly there to serve as a peacekeeper between the estranged Brothers.

Not only would he be able to offer his services as a mediator between the two should a conflict arise, but his calm demeanor calmed Genji and made the atmosphere less tense for the rest of the team, much to the relief of Lucio and McCree.

"Now remember" Winston had said before they left for the mission. "We don't know what could happen out there. Keep a watch out for enemies, and stick together as a team."

"Don't worry, Winston." McCree had laughed as they stepped onto the plane.

"I'm sure that we'll be fine. I mean, what's the worst that could happen out there?"

 

* * *

 

McCree silently recalls the words he had said to Winston 50 minutes earlier ago and wishes that he could take all of it back. He sighs once more and take aim at the Talon agent standing in front of him, shooting the man down before any damage could be done.

The mission had more or less blown up in their faces. 

While they were aware that the area they were treading in could have been compromised because of a possibility of the Presence of Talon, the team had not expected a whole army of Talon agents to be waiting for them in the city. McCree notes that there might be a possibility of a Spy within Overwatch who leaked the information of their arrival to Talon, but decides to focus on the situation at hand and investigate this issue in the near future.

And as if to add fuel to the flames, Widowmaker and Reaper were there to join the fight against the Overwatch agents.

But hey, McCree thinks. At least there is something positive to come out of this uneasy situation. The group had nearly been separated a couple of times thanks to the efforts of a relentless Reaper. But thanks to Hanzo’s well-aimed arrows keeping Talon’s agents at bay, coordinated together with Genji’s timely attacks, they had been more or less able to fend off the Talon Agents and stick together as a team.

McCree and Zenyatta silently share a chuckle at the sight of the two brothers working in unison. Despite their ongoing dispute, the brothers were still able to work together in perfect sync when they had been pushed to a corner.

Zenyatta notes that perhaps, this would be their first step in reconciling and forgiveness, which makes him happy for both of the Shimadas. He also notes how his student's body language was slightly different today. He was jumping with a lighter spring in his steps, and his movement was faster, hitting enemies with more focused, precise shots. Zenyatta chuckles once more, glad that Genji was full of renewed enthusiasm thanks to the opportunity of working with his elder brother again, even if the Cyborg refused to acknowledge it verbally.

Perhaps. The Omnic Monk thought. Reconciliation will not be as difficult as the brothers had initially perceived it to be.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until half an hour later that the group finally managed to escape the Talon agents. They managed to make it to the Rendezvous point at the top of an abandoned building, where they would wait for extraction.

It almost seemed safe, and everyone more or less relaxed, letting their guards down for a single second.

But unfortunately, that single second was enough for Widowmaker to take aim at her next target. 

 

A piercing shot rang out from behind them.

 

A loud, metallic thud on the floor.

 

Genji’s scream.

 

_**“MASTER!!”** _

 


	2. Hands Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you expect to save him with those hands of yours?

_**“MASTER!!”** _

Genji’s ear-splitting scream rang out as the rest of the team scrambled to ensure the safety of their fellow team mate, Lucio quickly crossfading to the familiar tune of Rejuvenescência while McCree quickly set down a Barrier Projector Winston had lent him for an emergency, the barrier forming quickly over their team mates to prevent further snipes from Widowmaker.

Hanzo himself quickly assessed the area, managing to locate the whereabouts of the enemy sniper in a matter of seconds. He instantly shot an arrow in her direction, and managed to destroy the scope of Widowmaker’s sniper rifle, essentially rendering it useless.

Upon the destruction of her rifle, the French woman cursed softly and quickly retreated before Hanzo could make any further shots. With a huff, Hanzo watched as the assassin turned her back and fled, before turning his attention back to the rest of his team mates.

It was not a pretty sight.

Zenyatta was sprawled out on the ground, the impact of the bullet having propelled him towards and caused him to collapse painfully against the cold cement.

“Master… Master…!”

Genji was now crouching over his collapsed mentor, and flipped the Omnic onto his back to assess his injury better.

“Oh god.” McCree’s voice broke the silence of the now-tense atmosphere as they saw the sight of what had happened.

There was a large, gaping wound on the Omnic’s chest, Hanzo could barely make out the delicate wiring that laid inside of him through the wound, and sparks were visibly starting to fly out of the wound.

But what made the team feel even more afraid was the fact that the once-blue lights the shone on the Omnic’s forehead, was now an omnious, blinking red.

“Winston.” The Cowboy raised his voice as he turned on the comm. “We need a chopper here ASAP. Zenyatta’s down, I repeat, Zenyatta’s down.”

There was a slight pause until the worried voice of the resident ape rang through the line. “Understood. We have agents on the way to your coordinates, try and keep him stable until help arrives.”

“I don’t suppose you know what we can do?!” McCree nearly yelled as he began to lose his cool. “In case you haven’t noticed, _partner_ , none of us here know a thing about Omnic repairs-”

“McCree!” Lucio yelled out. “Calm down for a sec’, will ya? Yelling’s not gonna make things any better.”

McCree took a deep breath and composed himself. “Right, sorry.”

Lucio then chimed in on the comm line. “But McCree’s right about something. None of us here know a thing about repairing Omnics, and I don’t think my Music is enough to keep him stable."

He paused a moment to look at the injured Omnic, and continued with a soft, shaking voice. "I hate to say it, but we might be running out of options if we don't get him repairs _now_."

As he listened to the ongoing discussion, Genji could feel his hands trembling as he kept watch over Zenyatta’s still figure. “Master, please speak with me. Let me hear something, anything.”

Zenyatta’s hand visibly twitched, and Genji could hear a static noise as his Master tried to speak. “ **MmmM** iM— **Aaa** _alright_ \- _cannotmovE_ **e** —“

“You cannot move?” Genji quickly laid his master’s head on his lap as a make-shift pillow. “Alright, Master. I’ll let the rest know, just stay awake, please.”

Genji took his master’s hand and pressed the Omnic’s metal palms against the smooth metal of his own cyborg face, trying to keep his Master’s attention on him.

He could feel warm tears beginning to stream down his face, his hands were shaking as he started to hyperventilate.

Genji knows what it’s like to die. What it’s like to have your existence feel like it was eroding away.

“Please… don’t leave me, Zenyatta. I beg of you.”

Genji prayed from the bottom of his heart.

 

_Save him. Please, save him._

_Somebody please_

_Anybody please_

_Save him_

_Save Master_

_Save Zenyatta_

_Please_

 

 “I believe I can be of assistance.”

_**No** _

The familiar voice rang out again and Genji turned his head sharply to look up towards where the voice was coming from.

_**No** _

_**No no no** _

Hanzo was standing above him, watching the Omnic laying on Genji’s lap with calm, thoughtful eyes.

_**No no no no no** _

_**It can’t be** _

_**This is all wrong** _

The older man took a step forward to take a better look at the injured Omnic, only to have the Cyborg point a sword blade towards him.

“Take another step forward, Hanzo.” The younger man hissed. “And I will not hesistate to cut away what remains of your damn legs.”

McCree and Lucio ran to Hanzo’s side, just as confused as Hanzo at the hostility Genji was exhibiting at such a crucial hour. The archer tried to reason with the cyborg again. “Genji, I can help you. I can help him-“

 “No!”

Genji’s voice resounded throughout the roof.  “No! You can’t help him!”

Hanzo held his hands up, trying to show Genji that he had no intentions of harming the Omnic.

“Genji, please.” The Archer plead. “I can help.”

“No, Hanzo!”

The amount of hostility that was brimming from Genji’s voice caught Hanzo off guard, causing the older man to step back in shock.

At that point, Hanzo could feel a headache coming as he tried to calm down the younger, hysterical Shimada. “What are you doing?! I can save him, you fool!”

“How do you expect me to believe that you of all people can save him?!”

“Listen to me-“ Hanzo reached his hand forward to try and grab his brother’s shoulders, only to have Genji slap it back  angrily.

“Don’t you dare touch him! Don’t you dare touch him with _**those hands**_ -“

Genji screamed with all the might he could muster, his words dripping with so much hostility and anger.

_**“THOSE HANDS THAT YOU KILLED ME WITH!”** _

It was at that moment that Hanzo stopped dead in his tracks.

He could feel the world around him beginning to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for the long hiatus of this fic!
> 
> I've been really busy these past couple of months due to personal commitments and projects. But I should be able to update more often now haha
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
